Love Never Changes
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: JJ is having a hard time after visiting Spence in prison. She goes to Pen first for comfort but that wasn't the voice that was going to strengthen her hope. But she knows the voice that her soul needs to hear and waits till everyone is gone to search it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have been focused on my series and I still have one chapter left to write on it but I needed I place to burn some energy off and my go too couple for that is Emily and JJ. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or more... let's just play it by ear.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

JJ came from Pen's lair with her stomach still up in her throat. She had just an hour ago returned from seeing Reid in prison. She went straight to talk with her best friend when she arrived back at work... hoping talking to her would help to release some of the heaviness in her heart. But Pen's hugs and words weren't the answer or voice that her soul needed. She knew whose arms she needed to be held in. But she could only sighed a deep sorrowful sigh... knowing that hearing that voice was between a slim chance and a miracle at the moment. And yet a miracle of sorts had happened recently... Emily was here. But now she was her boss... and it had been years since they had taken comfort in each others arms.

Giving up on the idea for the moment she made it back to her desk and started on the stacks of files that were on it. She found herself looking up to the office in front of her after finishing each file. "It's weird" she thought. For their roles and views have been revised. Her office as the the press liaison was on the top floor and Emily's desk faced it. Now she looked up to Emily's from hers in the bull pen. Fate had changed the team's life so quickly and she was having moments of feeling lost and over whelmed. Hotch and Morgan were gone from the B.A.U. and now Reid was in prison making it feel like he was gone as well. Sadness seemed to consume her heart... with it being almost as gripping as when she left Emily in Paris years ago. But Emily was back now... not from Paris but from London and what seemed to her like from ages ago. She looked like the same Emily but she wasn't like the one before. It wasn't nothing JJ could put her finger on or maybe it was the new mask of boss that made her feel distant. She had caught a glimpse of the old Emily looking at her from time to time but the look soon faded into the face of this mystery person. Emily was known for her ability to detach and lately it seemed she was the best at it.

One more file and it would be time to go home... but she just couldn't. Life was to heavy at the moment. She pulled her phone and called Will and explained that she would be working late... She heard herself saying, "Something needed to be fixed here at work and that it couldn't wait." She didn't feel guilty about what she had told him because in a way it was the truth. Her soul needed to be fixed and there was only one voice that had the power to do that. She waited out the other team members exit knowing that Emily would be there late. The woman had become Hotch in that area since taking over the team. She knew Emily never left the office before seven on a good night.

Closing the file on her desk she stood and stretched and headed to the break room to get a cup of coffee and make Emily a cup of tea... thinking that would be an ice breaker for them plus caffeine always gave her courage or at least she felt it did. She held both cups in her hands and took a deep breath saying a silent prayer of hope that Emily of old was still under the armor which was being shown on a daily bases to everyone in the office. She climbed the stairs and walked to the open office door... "Hey..." she said softly to get Emily's attention since her hands were full and she couldn't knock.

Emily looked up from the file she was reading. "Hey..." she said and smiled then looked at her watch and gave the woman a concerned look. JJ walked in and handed her the cup of tea before she could start questioning her presence too much.

"I thought you could use a cup of tea."

"OOO... I can but shouldn't you be on the way home to your men?"

"Well... yes and no." JJ said and sat down in the chair in front of Emily's desk. There was silence for several moments as Emily gave her time to explain. "Yes... I should be with my boys but I wouldn't be there with them right now even if I were..." She said but couldn't finish as the hollowness engulfed her and she looked up into sorrow filled brown eyes.

"JJ... I..." was started.

JJ waved her hand in the air, "I'm sorry... I'll leave."

Emily came around her desk and closed her office door and pulled the woman up into her arms for a few brief moments and started to pull away but JJ tightened her arms around her. "I need you Em... I need the Emily of old."

"Jaye"

"Please Em..." She pulled back just a few inches, "... just for a few hours. I know you need it too... I feel and see the sighs and tension you try to hide and I also see your diet and know your stomach is tore up." She said looking at the woman as she watched the armor start to fall piece by piece. She went back into their embrace and whispered, "Please Em... I need you."

"Jennifer..." JJ smiled knowing she had the Emily of old in her arms. After another moment, "Not here though... I'll text you an address and leave. You follow in fifteen minutes and I will see you there."

Smiling she left and waited for the text at her desk as she drank her coffee. Emily didn't leave right away but shortly afterwards. She figured the woman had to finish something and log her computer off. She heard the woman coming down the stairs and start to head to the exit. "Good night JJ... I'll see you on Monday." Was said as she lifted her head and was puzzled until she saw that another agent was walking beside her.

"Good night and have a good weekend." She replied back in understanding.

She received the text Emily had promised as she saw the woman get in to the elevator with the other agent.

 **XXXXX**

On the drive to meet with Emily she had called Will back and told him that she would really be late and that she might not be home till the morning so he wouldn't worry about her. She looked at the GPS and wondered where Emily was taking them. It was almost an hour away from Quantico... but that was Emily. She always had reasons for everything she did and JJ trusted her and her reasons.

When she was about five minutes away from the address she received a texted.

 _When you get here bring your go bag up the stairs to the top level. I'm waiting on you Cheeto breath. The door is open._

She could have sworn that a boulder was lifted off of her heart with the words she read in Emily's text. She pulled up to a colonial house that the sign in the yard proclaimed to be a B&B. She pulled her go bag out and went to the front door and saw the staircase in front of her. No one asked why she was there... so she climbed the stairs to the top where she saw a door. She took in a deep breath and opened it. The room was bathed by dozens of candles which gave a comforting glow. She noticed food on the coffee table that sat in front of a fireplace but it had no fire in it since it was summer.

She sat her bag down as she closed the door and took a few steps into the room wondering where Emily was. The answer came quickly as two arms were slid around her waist holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. She fell back into the warmth that was at her back and almost melted at the peace that came over her being.

"Sorry... I had to go down stairs to get the right wine." Was said into her neck.

"Your voice is the only intoxication I need at the moment." She said as she absorbed the vibrations of the woman's voice on her neck.

"I've missed you Jennifer." Was said as she started to turn in the woman's arms. "Wait..." she froze. "Take your gun and shield and put them in the safe over there with mine and close it. Tonight we aren't agents... we aren't lost lovers looking for each other... we are two souls being healing for each other. We can return to being agents and lovers looking for one another tomorrow. Do you understand this Jennifer?" JJ shook her head as she pulled her gun from her belt and walked to the safe and placed it and her badge beside Emily's.

She walked over to the sofa and was handed a glass of red wine. She took a sip, "You do know your wines Ms. Prentiss." She said as an attempt for small talk.

"Well... it helps when your grandfather owns a vineyard." She said smiling. "Are you hungry? I got Thai."

"Not really hungry but thank you."

"I noticed you haven't eaten anything since coming back from seeing Reid this morning." Emily said with concern in her voice.

"You still watch me." She said in amazement.

"I'm not a stalker but I notice." Emily said feeling exposed.

JJ took her hand, "That wasn't an accusation or a complaint." She said pulling the hand up to her lips.

"I notice... but I'm in a different roll now and can't do like before. I took this job to protect and be near you guys again but it's fallen a part in a blink of an eye." She said and took in a deep breath, "But we will find a way to fix it I hope." She said hanging her head for a moment. Then looked up, "I'm sorry... I know this isn't what you wanted to hear from me right now."

"Yes it is!"

Emily looked at the woman puzzled, "This is the Emily I know and gain strength from. The honest one that says crap is all around us but we are going to give a hundred percent to clean it up no matter what." She said as she leaned in and caught the woman's lips in a searing kiss. She pulled back slowly, "Em... today I came back from seeing Spence heart broken and full of despair. I went to Pen's lair but her words couldn't lift the heaviness in my heart... but just a few moments in your arms and hearing your voice has given me hope again." She said as Emily looked at her again with a look of confusion.

"We have fought all kinds of evil together. I know that you are back and are my boss and I am thrilled about that... but I needed to know that you are here also as the strength of my soul... that you are still here for me too."

"Jennifer... I am always here for you. I came thousands of miles away praying I was in time to get to you when Askari kidnapped you. I just can't show it and have doubt in my leadership or gossip in the office."

"I understand that... but you do detachment so well sometimes it's hard for me."

"Look... there is only four of you on the team that know how to read me... the others are learning and I do not want to seem bias to them."

"I understand and respect that too." She said smiling at the woman. "But we aren't at the office tonight... are we? We aren't agents or lost lovers looking for one another..." she started saying.

Emily smiled at her words coming back to her from JJ. She closed the distance and connected their lips together in a slow kiss that she deepened until they needed air. The dinner and wine were forgotten as the two visited spots on each other that were burned into the treasure maps of their memories... which were gathered from nights of love making during paused moments of life's reality. JJ was on fire with the need to feel the warmth of the woman on her hands. She started unbuttoning Emily's shirt while they were in a kiss and when the material was out of the way she ran her hands up the woman's sides causing a sharp in take of breath, that was blown out with the whisper of her name, "Jennifer." This causing a desire to kiss down to where her hands were... just below the start of Emily's breast... but Emily caught the woman's face in her hands and lifted it up so they were eye to eye.

"I love you Jennifer... I always have and I always will. Please remember this... love never changes... it will always be love if it is real." She said and let go of the woman's face as she stood... then she reached out her hand so they could take desires to the bed. They stopped a few steps from the it and took their clothes off without taking their eyes off of each other. Finally when they we naked Emily stepped into JJ's space and pulled her into an embrace that took both of their breaths away. It had been so long since the full warmth of each other had flood their bodies and yet the remembered memories of their past loving had flames of desire burning within them.

"I need you Em..." came in short breaths from deep within JJ.

"I need you too Jennifer." Emily said as she guided them in to the bed.

Memories came to life again for a few hours as the two were in yet another paused moment of reality. They were in the space where love heals, strengthens, and protects from the harshness of life's lies and pain. They were in each others arms and the world was perfect there for those moments. Then they held each other for the rest of the night because they both knew in just a few hours they would have to put their guns on and place their badges in their pockets and walk out into the world. A world that would only see two agents or two lost lovers looking for one another.

The number to the B&B was forever stored into Emily's contacts. It was to be used when reality had to be paused and the reminder of love never changing was needed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... I just needed this moment... that's all I'm saying... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Funny thing... I'm sitting in the library and was close to posting another chapter of the story A Sin but the next chapter is on word at my work. I could work on my series but it's just not that moment. So I decided to take the time and add another chapter to this story since some have ask for that to happen.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **B**

 **(Chapter Two)**

It seemed as if the team was never going to find a way to get Reid out of prison. Even Pen was contemplating turning in her notice. There had been too many changes at work lately and she was not one who took changes well. She had noticed that her best friend JJ had seemed to find an oasis in the midst of the chaos around them. She made a note to talk with her when the team got back from New York.

 **XXXXX**

Emily and JJ had made peace with each other and seemed to handle hiding the closeness of their relationship from the top profilers in the world. That secret however... would be put to the test when they had to go on a case in New York. The team had to share rooms due to the city being so busy for concerts and sporting events. Emily and JJ were the only two women. It was just like in the old days.

Emily looked at the small number of keys in her hand and knew this was going to be hard. She passed out the keys and let the guys decided who was rooming with whom as she and JJ headed to the elevator to go to their room. Once in the elevator... JJ started giggling leaving Emily no choice but to look at her... even though she was trying hard not too. She knew that the moment she did that she was going to bust out laughing because they both were thinking about the first time they had to room together years ago. Emily had dropped her bag on her foot because JJ walked out of the bathroom bare chested to get her clothes which she had left on the bed. Emily swore the woman had done it on purpose after Paris.

"You going to drop your bag on your foot again." JJ asked with a hidden giggle behind it.

"Are you going to come out of the bathroom bare chested again?" Was retorted back with a smirk but Emily still refused to look at her in the face.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Emily couldn't resist it any longer and looked at the woman fully as they both busted out laughing just as the doors to their floor opened. Wiping the tears from her eyes, "You are going to be the death of me yet."

JJ walked past her bumping her shoulder as she went by, "Not wanting you to die but begging might be fun." She said as she left a wide open mouthed Prentiss at the elevator.

When Emily made it to the room to open it, "You do realize we are on a case... right?"

"Em... I just enjoy pulling your chains a bit. Can't we just have a few hours of just us? Then the federal government can have the rest of our hours." She said as they stepped into the room and she closed the door.

Emily looked into twinkling blue eyes and knew there was no way she could say no. "Just behind this door Jennifer. When we are on that side we are agents." She said as she came and embraced the woman who her heart could never resist for long.

"Mmm..." JJ hummed out in a sultry voice. "Since that is the case... how about a hot shower then bed."

"Been planning that one... haven't you?" Em asked smiling at the woman.

"Ever since Penn called me an hour ago and said we would have to share rooms."

"Oh... you sneak. You knew this before we got here."

"Of course I did... but don't be angry. It gave me time to plan how I would seduce you."

"Seduce hummm..."

"Oh yeah..." JJ said leaning forward and catch Emily's lips in a sexy kiss.

Emily pulled away, "And the begging comment was your idea of seducing I guess?"

"Well I knew I would have to pull out all the stops at the start." JJ said as she started taking the woman's shirt off.

"Oh... you did."

"Um hum." She continued her goal of undressing Emily while walking them both towards the bathroom. She took Emily's gun and laid it on the dresser with her own, "You won't be needing that in there.

"I'm not so sure about that." Emily said playing with JJ.

"Are you afraid of me... Ms. Prentiss?" JJ asked smiling.

"That is a very loaded question Jennifer." She said pecking the woman's lips. "I am never afraid of JJ but Jennifer has very unusual powers over me. It seems I am at the mercy of her lips at certain moments of time." She said and caught the woman's lips again and this time passion took them both over. When there lips parted for air she looked into JJ's eyes and got lost in them.

"Em..."

"Hummm?"

"Your starring."

"Yeah... I know."

"Why?"

"It's beautiful."

"What is?"

"The love in your eyes that never changes for me."

JJ leaned in and kissed her with all the love that Emily had seen in her eyes earlier. The shower was started and they stepped in under the warm water forgetting that the world existed. They would have to save the world tomorrow but tonight they were saving each others from the loneliness of empty arms. The world was always a safe place when they held each other... that would never change because of their love for one another.

* * *

 **Okay this is it for now... I may revisit it again later when I see how the next season goes. :)**


End file.
